


【带卡】为“美好”的世界献上祝福

by OBKK1314



Category: OBKK - Fandom
Genre: F/F, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBKK1314/pseuds/OBKK1314
Summary: 哨向





	【带卡】为“美好”的世界献上祝福

卡卡西躺在床上，麻醉的效果还没过，他的大脑昏昏沉沉的，乱七八糟的想法团在脑子里，有被四代目发现自己的自杀倾向的自责与愧疚；有庆幸带土还活着的喜悦与感激；有被带土嫌弃憎恨的痛苦与悲伤。抑郁症放大了他所有的情绪，麻醉却让他无法对这些情绪做出反应。

“你果然是个废物。”熟悉又陌生的沙哑的声线，是带土？

卡卡西勉强睁开了眼睛，果然看到了那个半脸伤疤的男人，他正面无表情的俯视着自己。

【没想到，幻觉升级了啊，这次来的不是少年时期的他......】卡卡西苦中作乐的想道。

“你来了......”卡卡西低声答道。

带土的表情扭曲了一下，“你猜到了我会来？”

“不......”卡卡西摇头，苦笑，“我以为，麻醉之后就不会再看到幻觉了呢。看来医生也是会骗人的......”

带土咬了咬牙，扑上去开始解卡卡西的衣服。

“带，带土？”卡卡西错愕的看着压在他身上的“幻觉”，一时竟没有反应过来去阻止。

“你闭嘴！”带土恶狠狠的冲卡卡西说道，“我不是你的傻逼幻觉，你只是在做春梦！”

“春......梦......”卡卡西无意识的重复着，“可我没做过春梦，我只有噩梦......”

“那我就是噩梦！”带土眼圈发红的高声堵住卡卡西的话头，“我要qj你！你给我乖乖躺好！”

恍惚中的卡卡西顺从的被带土脱去了衣物，事实上，被自己的哨兵的精神力包围着的他提不起一丝的反抗。

带土也脱去了自己的衣物，两人在床上“坦诚相待”，面带倦色的卡卡西躺在带土的身下，苍白的唇称的嘴角的痣更加艳红，平白为这个黑色素缺失的男人添了几分艳色。

带土不是向导，无法处理卡卡西的精神失控，他所做的只能是用自己的精神力缠绕在卡卡西的全身，用这种方式告诉他，他的哨兵在他身边。

理论上，带土只需要在身体结合的同时进入卡卡西的精神世界，再一次的精神结合会让卡卡西的安全感回来，有了抚/慰抑郁症也会逐渐消失。

没错，明明只需要这样做就可以的。

带土痛苦的想着，却抑制不住自己想要再次亲吻卡卡西的冲动，他思念着卡卡西，他思念着卡卡西......

然而先行动的却是卡卡西，他睁着迷茫的双眼，双手环住带土的脖颈，仿佛献祭般的吻了上去。带土浑身一颤，疯了一般的回吻过去，舌头也缠了上去仿佛要把身下人吞食而尽般的急切和疯狂。卡卡西被动的承受着，忍不住从嗓子里溢出一丝恍若呻吟般的闷哼。

这个疯狂的吻让两人的下身都硬了起来，卡卡西不舒服的扭了两下，却因被带土抓住了下身而停下。带土一边安抚着卡卡西的阴茎，一边亲吻着卡卡西，他吻过卡卡西发红的眼角，吻过卡卡西通红敏感的耳朵，吻过卡卡西嘴角那颗艳红的美人痣，最后狠狠咬上卡卡西微薄的嘴唇，疼痛和快感让卡卡西一个激灵，浊液射了带土满手。

在卡卡西还未反应过来时，带土的手指抵进了卡卡西的后穴。他不希望卡卡西痛苦便温柔的亲吻着卡卡西，而卡卡西顺从的受着带土摆布，唯一的动作只有紧紧的抱着带土，仿佛在害怕着他的消失。

卡卡西的顺从和低声喘息让带土的下体硬的发疼，感觉差不多了后，带土紧紧的按住卡卡西坚定的顶了进去。那一瞬的疼痛让卡卡西发出了一声泣音，而带土也无暇感受自己的下体被卡卡西的紧致温暖所包裹的快感，他趁机让自己的精神力冲进了卡卡西的精神世界，精神结合所带来的快/感是肉体结合的几十倍，卡卡西痛苦的呻吟立刻变得撩人了起来。他猛的睁开了眼，眼中还带着未消散的情欲，此时带土也睁开了眼睛，四目相对，带土知道那个冷静且理智的卡卡西回来了。

可卡卡西的表现却和带土所料不同，他收紧大腿夹紧了带土，手臂环住了带土的脖颈把男人拉近，头深深地埋在了带土的肩膀处，声音带着一丝沙哑，“别走......不要走，带土......”

带土沉默不语，只是突然发狠一般开始抽插了起来，两人疯了一般的接吻做爱，仿佛要把那十五年所缺失的都补回来。

等卡卡西再也承受不住的时候，带土停了下来，他擦掉了卡卡西眼角的泪水，虔诚的吻落在了卡卡西带着刀疤的右眼，感受到了唇下卡卡西不自觉的颤动时，带土终于低声回答了卡卡西的问题，“琳怎么办？她还那么年轻，明明可以有着光明的未来，却在少时就死在了你的手下，我怎么才能无视她的死毫无顾虑的和你在一起呢？”

卡卡西颤了一下，他看着带土，眼睛慢慢弯成了月牙，声音却带着一丝不稳的颤抖：“我明白了......”

“卡卡西，保重。”

“嘛，你也是，要保重啊……带土......”

宇智波带土向死而生，他隐藏了自己的身份行走在这个令他痛不欲生却无比眷恋的世界，他想要为这个世界，这个并不算美好的世界带来祝福。

可这份祝福从第一开始就未包含他自己，和他最爱的那个男人......


End file.
